La Prophétie des Sept
by FinalDaydreamer
Summary: Percy et Annabeth viennent de disparaître au fin fond du Tartare. Désespérés, mais décidés à poursuivre leur quête, Léo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank et Nico font cap sur les Portes de la Mort à bord de l'Argo II. Le problème, Gaïa n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Mais qui aurait cru à un autre rebondissement ? Et si de nouveau atouts faisaient leur entrée ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, cher(e)s futur lecteurs/lectrices !_

_Avant de commencer votre lecture, je voudrais vous informer que cette fiction se déroule après les événements de "Les Héros de l'Olympe : La Marque d'Athéna", donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous risquez d'être totalement perdus._

_Merci d'avoir choisi ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

* * *

«C'est quand qu'on les trouvera ? Grogna Amber.

La jeune fille retira ses chaussures de marches, ses cheveux auburn tombant sur ses épaules. Ses pieds étaient couverts d'ampoules, et elle s'empressa d'enlever ses chaussettes pour les plonger dans l'eau fraîche de la fontaine. Elle semblait épuisée comme le témoignaient les cernes violacées sous ses yeux noisette, en temps normal pétillants de vie.  
Eliott soupira, fronçant ses sourcils, assombrissant ses prunelles azur. C'était un adolescent très séduisant, de nombreux passants se retournant sur son passage, les filles le regardant comme fascinées. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains, fatigué.

-On les trouvera. Bientôt. J'espère juste que...notre informateur ne s'est pas trompé.

- Tu es dur avec lui, Elliott.

À leurs côtés, la belle Amy leur jeta un regard tendu de ses yeux vert pâle. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage fin, sa silhouette gracile, il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'hypnotique et mystérieux. Cependant, son visage était crispé et elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. Les deux autres ne le remarquèrent pas.

Rien ne semblait les différencier des autres de leur âge. Ni des humains en général.  
À part les nombreuses cicatrices récentes de blessures et les bleus qui constellaient leur corps. À part les armes qu'ils portaient. À part leur sang, leur histoire. Leur parent.

Cela faisait une semaine que le trio était parti. Ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre avec un but. Ils étaient en quête de quelque chose.  
En quête de demi-dieux.


	2. Chapter 1

**PDV Léo Valdez**

* * *

La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Pas seulement éprouvante en fait, mais totalement pourrie. Désespérante. Le groupe des demi-dieux était arrivé à Rome et avait délivré Nico, le fils de la Mort, certes, mais ils avaient tous failli mourir, ils avaient dû se battre, et surtout...Percy et Annabeth.  
Leur 2 amis, leurs 2 alliés, avaient dégringolé dans le Tartare. Ils devaient être blessés, épuisés, perdus, en danger...ou peut-être même pire. Ils ne pourraient peut-être même pas les revoir.  
Et Léo Valdez culpabilisait. Il culpabilisait atrocement, car c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça. C'est lui qui avait brisé le cookie de Némésis, c'est à cause de ça que leurs amis avaient été aspirés par le Tartare. Un prix à payer...c'était la vie de ses amis..il en était sûr ! C'était sa faute. Il resta donc à l'écart des autres, accoudé à la rambarde du pont supérieure, avec pour seule compagnie Festus, son ami la figure de proue, se maudissant.

- Bravo, capitaine Léo ! Depuis le début de cette foutue quête, tu sers à rien, tu fais que des conneries...

Il froissa rageusement le papier qui lui avait sauvé a vie, mais aussi prit Percy et Annabeth, et le jeta par-dessus la rembarde. Festus émit un ronronnement métallique, comme pour calmer le garçon. Cela n'eu pas un grand effet, celui ci soupira et croisa les bras avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Il devait avoir l'air d'un gamin boudeur, pensa t-il. Il sursauta quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Le brun se retourna d'un coup sec, en essayant d'avoir un peu moins affecté. C'était Piper. Elle avait les yeux et le nez rougis, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, ses tresses chocolat pointant en épis désordonnés sur le haut de sa tête, et son poignard Katoptris qu'elle tenait mollement dans sa main.

- Que fait on ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas...tu devrais demander à Jason. C'est lui le chef de notre équipe de super-héros.

- C'est toi l'amiral, répliqua-elle avec un faible sourire.

-Je ne sais pas...je suis un peu perdu en fait, comme tout le monde...On devrait rester ici pour la nuit. Demain, on pourrait acheter de quoi...je sais pas, réparer le bateau, proposa Léo, essayant d'avoir un ton détaché.

La vérité est qu'il était encore trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit. Et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le reconnaitre. Il baissa les yeux vers le poignard de Piper. Elle s'en rendit compte.

-Je ne les vois pas...désolée Léo... Couina t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Hé, Pip's ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, alors arrête de te torturer pour ça. Tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Je...suis le seul responsable ! S'écria t'il.

- Léo... Tu n'y es pour rien ! Personne, à part Arachné et le plan maléfique de Gaia !

Il haussa les épaules, pas plus convaincu.

-Les autres vont bien ?

-Pas plus que nous. Hedge est à la barre ce soir, et Nico refuse d'occuper une chambre, il dit qu'il préfère rester sur le pont. Il ne veut pas prendre leur chambres vides...comprend le, il les connaît depuis longtemps, ça doit être un choc.

Le fait que Hedge dirige son bateau aurait dû alerter Léo, mais il n'en avait cure. Il sait que c'était un moyen de soulager la peine du vieux satyre, qui préférerait pester à la barre plutôt que d'afficher sa tristesse devant les demi-dieux. Le coach se donnait l'apparence d'un guerrier surentraîné, mais au fond, tout le monde savait que c'était un homme peu sûr de lui, au coeur fragile. C'était devenu leur chaperon, leur père, quoique un peu autoritaire, de substitution.  
De plus, Léo avait les pensées tellement chamboulées qu'il aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi.  
Et puis Nico Di Angelo... Ce gars n'avait pas parlé depuis l'embarquement. Il faisait tout son possible pour avoir le moins de contacts avec les autres mis à part sa soeur Hazel. Léo s'en méfiait, à vrai dire, le fils d'Hadès lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, soupira Piper.

-Toi aussi. T'as mauvaise mine, pour une Reine de Beauté.

La concernée lui tira la langue, et le mécano lui répondit par une grimace, puis retrouvant leur sérieux, ils hocherent la tête en silence. Il rejoignirent les autres au mess pour dîner. Hedge était à la barre, et Nico n'avait pas l'air décidé à manger quoique ce soit, comme l'expression désolée d'Hazel pouvait le témoigner. Ce mec était une énigme... L'ambiance était morose, les images de la Colonie des Sang-mêlé aux murs ne faisant qu'accentuer la chose. Léo pensa qu'il aurait dû prévoir un moyen de les désactiver, car elles étaient bien trop déprimantes. Peut-être en coupant deux trois fils...  
Jason, qui avait l'air exténué, finit par briser le silence pesant, quoique coupé par le bruit continu des doigts de Léo qui pianotaient sur la table :

- Il s'est passé... Beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. C'est dur pour tout le monde. Mais nous devons continuer notre quête ! Pour Percy et Annabeth.

- C'est vrai. J'ai juré à Percy que je vous amènerait en Épire et je le ferais.

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant la voix monocorde de Nico, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Entendre le nom de Percy faisait un drôle d'effet. Nico eut un rictus amer.

-L'Épire...Les portes de la mort...le chemin pour y parvenir sera t il si dangereux ? Demanda Frank, qui n'avait pas touché à sa part de pizza.

-Il sera pire. La présence de l'aura du Tartare est extrêmement puissante, sans compter les milliers de fantômes qu'y s'en échappent chaque minute. Vous aurez besoin d'Hazel et moi pour y parvenir. En attendant... Essayons de survivre.

Il passa à côté de la table, saisit un grain de raisin et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une ambiance plus tendue que jamais.  
«Ce gars est décidément vraiment flippant», pensa Léo. Qui aurait cru qu'il n'avait que 14 ans et qu'il était le frère d'Hazel ? Ils n'avaient définitivement rien en commun.  
Celle-ci ci avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Son frère lui mettait-il la pression ? Ou avait elle trop de choses reposant sur ses épaules ? Frank lui prit la main sous la table, elle le remercia du regard.Léo eut un petit pincement au coeur. Il trouvait Hazel jolie, intelligente et forte...mais elle et Frank étaient ses amis, et il avait su qu'il n'avait aucune chance. De plus, le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de son grand-père, il y a longtemps, n'avait pas facilité les choses...elle avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère ! Il secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui, il allait de l'avant. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il arrêterait de taquiner Frank, évidemment ! Léo reste Léo tout de même...  
Ce fut d'ailleurs Frank qui rompit la tension, décidément trop présente :

- Quel est le programme pour demain...et les jours qui suivent ?

- Léo ? Questionna Jason.

- Je propose qu'on fasse une escale. Il nous faut nous reposer avant une nouvelle traversée. Et puis, il me manque plein de produits pour alimenter mes nouveaux joujous.

- Pas de problème, mec. Quoi comme produits ? Je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les autorités...

- Des produits explosifs, corrosifs, que des trucs inoffensifs, man. Tant que c'est moi qui les manipule.

- Je préfère te croire, répondit le blond avec un sourire... On a une carte ?

- Je l'ai ! Fit Piper.

Elle déroula la carte d'Europe sur la table et tous se hissèrent sur leur chaise pour regarder. Hazel exposa son plan :

- Je propose qu'on fasse escale à Naples. On devrait y trouver ce dont Léo a besoin, et même si le risque est grand, on se noiera dans la foule. Ensuite...je propose de contourner les terres. Héra nous a bien dit de les éviter, car c'est la que Gaïa exerce son pouvoir.

- Ok. On n'y passera qu'en dernier recours. Après Naples, on avisera, donc il faut prévoir de quoi tenir jusqu'en Épire, ou de quoi arriver jusque...c'est quoi le pays le plus proche, Pip's ?

- Euuh...la Croatie. Ensuite, la Grèce.

- Ça fait une trotte...je vais faire la liste de ce dont j'ai besoin, dites si vous en avez, ou trouvez des post-it, vous êtes assez grands pour ça, je pense, s'exclama Léo. Expliquez les changements au coach si vous en avez le courage. Sur ce, je vous tire ma révérence et vais m'isoler dans la salle de contrôle !

- Bonne nuit, mec. Je vais me coucher, vous devriez en faire de même ! fit Jason en baillant, l'air épuisé.

Les autres hochèrent vaguement la tête, l'air aussi crevés que le départ forcé de Percy et Annabeth, les deux piliers du groupe, c'était Jason qui tentait de prendre les commandes et de diriger tant bien que mal les demi-dieux. Léo le sentait bien, les relations de tout le monde étaient devenues très fragiles. Temps de crise oblige. Surtout quand la crise en question est provoquée par votre-terre-la-mère-nature-psychotique.  
Il soupira, gagnant le couloir menant à la salle de commandes, autrement dit, sa salle préférée et réservée. Il avait sa propre chambre, évidemment, mais il préférait dormir parmi ses machines, sur un lit improvisé : il se sentait en sécurité, prêt à tout contrôler. Et puis, le ronronnement des moteurs et le cliquetis du métal lui rappelaient l'atelier de sa mère...  
Après avoir essayé de se concentrer sur la Sphère d'Archimède, le sommeil finit par le gagner et il s'endormit. Cependant, s'endormir signifie faire des rêves. Et pour un demi-dieu, ce n'est jamais très agréable...

* * *

Il se retrouva en plein milieu du Tartare. Plutôt sur le haut d'une corniche en fait. Imaginez, en contrebas...vos pires cauchemars, des nuages de soufre, des rocs aiguisés aux reflets coupants, et un sol mou et collant comme une peau écarlate. Tout était couvert par un bruit incessant de cliquetis, de grognements et de rugissements. Même en rêve, l'odeur était si forte que Léo en avait l'envie de vomir.  
Lorsqu'il aperçu des silhouettes, il se baissa, espérant passer inaperçu. C'était déjà dangereux de pénétrer dans le Tartare, même en rêve, alors pas besoin de se faire repérer en plus.  
Discrètement, il jeta un œil : il regretta aussitôt. Son malaise ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'il aperçu ce qu'il se tramait, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Des Lestrygons, des sortes de femmes vampires aux jambes différentes, des drakainas, des chiens des Enfers, des animaux effrayants à tête canine... mais surtout : des Géants. Et pas n'importe lesquels : Léo reconnut aussitôt le plus terrible des Géants, celui qui avait failli les tuer : Prophyrion.  
L'armée de Gaïa se formait. Et elle serait bientôt prête.  
Avec un hoquet angoissé, son regard parcouru le paysage chaotique de droite à gauche, découvrant les monstres, les armées et divisions cauchemardesques, les rocs atroces, les forges monstrueuses, la fille...  
La fille ?  
Léo sursauta, reculant sur le fesses. En face de lui se trouvait une fille aux cheveux rouges, plutôt mignonne, la surprise écarquillant ses yeux noisette. Elle avait l'air normale, habillée simplement d'un tee-shirt et d'un short de pyjama. Il remarqua, malgré son étonnement, que son corps paraissait fait de Brume, comme lui. Était-elle aussi en train de rêver ? Que faisait elle là ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais le vacarme l'interrompit et le rêve s'effaça, pour changer de décor.

Léo se retrouva dans l'atelier de sa mère. D'habitude, lorsqu'il pensait à cet endroit, il se revoyait avec sa mère, en train de bidouiller des machines avec des fils électriques, des batteries et des morceaux de cuivres, l'odeur des gâteaux à la cannelle flottant dans l'air, le sourire de sa mère, celle-ci ébouriffant ses cheveux. Des moments qu'il regrettait.  
Mais là, il était en plein milieu de l'incendie, celui qui lui avait coûté sa mère. Il gémit d'angoisse, cherchant à se frayer un passage, mais il était encerclé par les flammes. Parmi les morceaux de verre, un visage se forma, un visage de femme endormie.

«_Votre chute est proche, demi-mortels. La souffrance vous emportera, vous et les Olympiens. Mes champions sont presque prêts._»

-On verra, Face de Vase ! cracha t-il. Tu n'as même pas le courage de te montrer dans la vraie vie, tu préfère hanter mes rêves, espèce de voyeuse !

Il voulait partir. Il voulait sortir. Ce n'etait pas la présence de Gaïa qui le terrifiait le plus, mais le lieu où il était. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois...pas une nouvelle fois.  
Il tourna en rond, courant pour trouver une sortie dans ce cercle de feu.

«_Tu es bien brave et audacieux, Léo Valdez. Mais tu périras comme les autres._»

Gaïa parti dans un rire terrifiant, grave et lent, qui résonna comme un tremblement de terre. Le visage s'effaça, pour laisser place à de la terre sur le sol.

-T'en es sûre, tas de compost ?

Il serra les dents et sauta par-dessus les flammes. Au moment où il touchait le sol, un cri déchirant retentit.

-MAMAN ! Hurla t-il.

Tremblant de terreur, il s'élança pour sauver sa mère, pour fuir la réalité. Il fallait qu'il change le futur. Il le fallait ! Alors qu'il courait comme une furie, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'effondra, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Maman...

Maman...

MA...

- LÉO !

Il se réveilla en sursauts, les yeux mouillés. En face de lui se tenait Hazel, l'air inquiet.  
Gêné, il s'essuya distraitement les yeux avec le bras, remontant sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. La jeune fille murmura :

- Léo... Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire...tu avais l'air de faire des cauchemars, alors...

-Ca va, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il regretta son ton aussitôt. Hazel recula, un peu surprise. Elle resta debout à regarder le fils d'Héphaïstos avec un air inquiet sur les visage, les mains derrière le dos. Elle semblait désolée et un peu blessée par la brusquerie du brun.

-Désolé, Hazel. Mais t'inquiète, je peux m'habiller tout seul, j'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle maman ! Plaisanta t-il, pince-sans-rire.

-Pas de problème, c'est bon ! Répondit-elle, piquant un fard, s'éventant avec sa main.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la salle des machines qu'une violente secousse parcourut le navire.  
Hedge, encore ? Un monstre ? Affolé, Léo cria :

-Ne bousillez pas MON navire adoré, je vous serais reconnaissant, merci !

La voix d'Hazel lui parvint, étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs :

- C'est pas Hedge, Léo ! On est arrivés à Naples ! S'exclama t-elle.

* * *

_J'attends vos reviews :)_


End file.
